Bridget Connolly
Name: Bridget Connolly Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Judo, Parkour, Hairstyles, History, Debates. Appearance: Bridget is fully Irish, and has the pale skin and fiery red hair to match. Her eyes are a sharp green, and have a sort of intensity about them. She stands just over 5 feet tall, and her body is extremely lean due to her fairly active lifestyle. The bridge of her nose and cheeks are dotted with freckles, and her red hair, if let down, would reach to about her knees. However, she often has it in some form bun, braid, or ponytail, so it often appears much shorter. On the day of the trip, Bridget was wearing a black long sleeved shirt underneath a red t-shirt, which has the triple spiral celtic symbol (picture) on the back, a pair of green cargo pants, and black and white runners. Biography: Bridget was born to a humble Irish couple in Dublin, Ireland, the middle child of 3, where she lived until she was about 7. Her family would move first to Toronto Canada, where she would spend 2 years going to school, before finally settling in St. Paul, Minnesota. At this time, she still had a fairly thick accent, and when she first began going to school, she was often picked on. It wasn't bad at first, and Bridget, being a fairly good natured person, would often laugh it off. However, as the weeks went by, it got progressively worse. One student in particular enjoyed making fun of her, and would often take it too far, to the point where the other students would eventually lose interest in Bridget. All but for this one student. Then things went too far. One day after school, Bridget was waiting for her older sister, 17 at the time, to pick her up. Standing on the sidewalk near the parking lot, Bridget didn't notice the bully approaching her at first. When she was finally aware of the student's proximity, Bridget decided she was going to ignore her. The girl didn't take well to this, and started to get physical. Things wouldn't have been that bad had a few key things not happened. Even after the bully started touching her, she continued to ignore her. Finally, she pushed Bridget hard from behind, sending her reeling forward into the parking lot. At this particular moment, a car pulled up to the curb. Thankfully it was a low speed collision, But it still broke Bridget's right leg in 3 places. She had to go into surgery and have metal plates placed in her leg. Bridget was wheelchair bound for about 6 months after this incident, and took just under 18 months before her leg was fully healed and rehabbed. The incident marked a turning point for Bridget however: The once carefree, good natured Bridget became a little less naive. She also learned that ignoring things won't make them go away, and from that point on any time something happened that involved her, she was intent on getting to the heart of the matter. She was also enrolled into Judo classes at the insistence of her parents. Bridget's life from that point would be more or less uneventful until high school. The student who had pushed her had been expelled, and her family moved away shortly after the incident. Apparently this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Entering high school, She found what she believed was her calling in World History. She was also enrolled into night school classes, like her sister before her, in Gaelic, as her parents were firm believers of keeping in touch with their roots. She met many interesting people, who unlike the children she first encountered when she moved to St. Paul, were fascinated by her accent, which was not as prominent as it used to be. She ended up falling in with a group of extreme sports enthusiasts, and through them she was introduced to the world of parkour, or free running. At first she would just tag along with her new friends as they would go off to a park or old building and go their thing, but eventually she would get in on it. Thanks to her Judo training, she turned out to be a bit of a natural. This didn't stop her from misjudging a jump and taking a hard hit to her head, cutting her head and suffering a minor concussion. This was partially caused by her leg, as she had been pushing herself too hard, and if she does any form of strenuous activities for a long time, it can, and occasionally does, give out on her. After this incident she would continue her parkour, however knew that she would need to take constant breaks to be safe, and so her leg wouldn't give out. She only missed about 2 days of school, but the incident left her with a scar on her forehead, which is now one of her defining traits. High School life has more or less been average for Bridget. in Grade 10 she joined the debate team, and in Grade 11 she became a student mentor. Now in her final year of high school, she appears to be on the short list for a scholarship for her outstanding grades in history, all while juggling her other duties. She has never been in, or been interested in having, any form of romantic relationship. Bridget can at times come off as a bit of a loner, but she is merely shy towards new people, plus she doesn't trust very easily. She doesn't outright avoid people, and will be friendly towards anyone who approaches her, but she won't go out of her way to make new friends either. She has a small group of friends, though many of them are older than her, and have already graduated. Advantages: Bridget has been taking Judo for 6 years, and currently is of the Brown Belt ranking, and along with her parkour, she is a very lean and quick on her feet, and she is also very good at diffusing most situations by speaking. Also thanks to her parkour, she is very perceptive, and can see entry and exit points most normal people cannot see. In short, she can adapt to the situation as needed. Disadvantages: Her leg still gives her problems, and has on occasion given out under her weight, especially when she is tired. Because of this, she has made a habit of resting constantly when doing anything strenuous, and as a result has fairly low endurance. She is also not overly strong due to her small frame. Designated Number: Female Student no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Nunchaku Conclusion: G001 might know a thing or two about fighting, but I think she'll quickly find she won't have the luxury of breaks in our game. Miss Connolly is going to have to learn that there aren't time outs in SOTF unless they come from the barrel of a gun! The above biography is as written by rocky2010. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Rocky '''Kills: Mia Kuiper Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Nunchaku (assigned weapon) Allies: Kimberly Nguyen, Sarah Xu, Ayers, Örn "Dutchy", Roland Hayes Enemies: Kris Hartmann Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bridget, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Looking for Something? *Crunch Time *Calm before the Storm. V4: *D-Day *Dimer *The Long Road Home *Reduction *Sedation *And Knowledge Itself, is Power *Some People Care *Revolution *The Cavalry Arrives *Oxidation *The Cavalry Arrives (second visit to thread) Post-Game: *Athaontú Teaghlach *V4 Epilogue: Peace Accords Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bridget Connolly. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *There was the potential for a really good character here in the set up Rocky gave her in her first two threads. However the set up was never used to it's full advantage and she became a vehicle to push forward the Sarah/Reiko story to the detriment of her character and presence. Too bad. - Ruggahissy *Bridget was far and away my favorite of Rocky's characters, and I think a big part of that is that she both lasted a long time and did not lean towards villainy. Bridget, especially early on in her story, had a nice human quality to her. She supported her friends, but she was no pushover. She was tough, and helped push Sarah along and keep her from breaking down. What really gave Bridget troubles later on, I think, was that she had a run of unbelievably slow threads. A great example of this came when the weapon run she and Sarah went on stalled out and they were unable to make their rendezvous before the area their group was waiting in became a danger zone. The other issue, I think, was that there was a whole lot of foreshadowing and planning that was perhaps a little bit too rigid. When an unforeseen plot element (the rescue) came into play, a lot of that setup got jettisoned in favor of Sarah and Bridget making it to the evacuation. I was glad they survived (though I wish we'd seen more of them afterwards). I feel like, really, what would have made a massive difference would've just been a quicker posting regime so that we could've gotten more, because what was there was by and large compelling. Besides that, the only real grumble I have is that the usual one-handler-tow-characters awkwardness was present in a few scenes. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors